New Kazekage
by False Apology
Summary: Sakura has just gotten the great news that her friend Gaara, who is also her crush, just became Kazekage. When she goes to visit him, what happens? SakuGaa GaaSaku SakuraxGaara GaaraxSakura story for mwth06
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This story is dedicated to mwth06!! mwth06, I know I told you I'd do a one shot, but I was thinking of making this into like a chapter story!! Is it ok if I do? If you don't want me to, it's alright!!

* * *

"I wonder if he would be a good Kazekage for his village…" Sakura wondered.

Sakura had just heard about the good news of Gaara becoming the new Kazekage of the sand village. She was currently on her way to the sand village to congratulate her friend.

A few minutes later, Sakura had finally arrived at the new Kazekage's office. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A voice said.

Sakura knew straight away it was Gaara. "It's me, Sakura!" She replied back.

She could hear Gaara's footsteps slowly walking to the door. Then, it opened.

"Hello Sakura," He said, smiling.

Gaara's smiles made Sakura feel warm. He never really smiles at anyone except her. Really, whenever she was around Gaara, she felt _really_ warm. She liked him.

"Gaara! Hey!" Sakura replied back as she gave him a big hug.

Gaara invited her in to sit with him in his office.

"I heard about you becoming Kazekage! Congratulations! You really deserve it! It's about time everybody began to look up to you!" Sakura congratulated Gaara.

"Thank-you," He replied back.

Sakura began to look around the room and found he had a photo of him and her sitting on his desk. She knew that photo. It was from when they were little. When they had just become friends.

"Ha, still got that photo?" Sakura said looking at the photo.

Gaara smiled. "Of course I do. I'd never want to lose that photo because it always reminds me of how lucky I am to have a supportive friend like you," He replied back.

Sakura blushed a little. "That's very sweet, Gaara," She said.

They sat there in silence for a while until Sakura broke the silence.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Anything, you decide," He replied back.

Sakura began to think. "Ok then, I want you to be honest with me about this ok? What do you think about me? Honestly, please tell the truth," She said.

Gaara smirked. "You tell me first. What do you think about me?" He replied back to her.

"But I asked you first!!" She replied back.

"But I want you to tell me first and then I'll tell you," He said.

Sakura sighed. Gaara could be very stubborn at times. "Fine," She said. She wanted to lie, but she knew she couldn't because they both had to be honest. "I think you're quite handsome and you have a very good personality," She said as a blush spread across her face.

Gaara stared at her in her eyes. "Really?" He asked.

Sakura nodded. "Ok, it's your turn," She said.

Gaara knew he had to be honest about this too so he didn't tell a single lie. "I think you're very attractive and you're a very kind girl. Your eyes are also beautiful. You can always take away anyone's misery with your angelic voice," He said in a low voice.

Sakura gave him a smile. "That's very sweet, Gaara," She said.

Gaara smiled at her. She stood up from her seat. "Well, I better get going, bye!" She said as she made her way to the door. As she was about to put her hand on the doorknob, she felt a tug on her wrist. She turned around. Gaara was holding onto her. She gave him a puzzled look.

"You didn't give me a chance to say goodbye to you," He said. He leaned over to her and softly kissed her lips. "Goodbye," He said.

Sakura's face was very red at this moment. "Bye Gaara. I love you," She said as she walked out the door and made her way back to Konoha.

Gaara sat back down at his desk and looked at the photo of him and his love. "She's so pretty," He softly said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Well I finally decided if I wanted this story to be a one shot or a chapter story so I've decided to make it into a chapter story so here's the second chapter...Gaara, Temari and Kankuro may get a little OOC

* * *

As Gaara was still staring at the photo of Sakura and himself, his door slammed open, revealing Kankuro and Temari.

"Heeeeey Gaaaraaa!" The two of them sang.

Gaara immediately placed the photo down on his desk and stared at his two siblings as if they were complete idiots. They sure acted pretty weird. "Hello?" Gaara answered.

"We saw Sakura walking out from your office and we caught her and made her tell us why she was here and she told us! Gaa-kun had his first kiss!" Kankuro said.

Gaara smashed his head on his desk and lifted his head back up. "Yeah so I did so what!? As if you guys haven't!" He said.

"Yeah…it was dreamy…" Temari said.

Flashback 

Temari was walking down the streets of Konoha, visiting her old friend, Tenten. As she was walking, she came across Shikimaru. She had a little thing for Shikimaru for quite a while now.

"Hey Temari!" He greeted her.

"Hey Shika!" She said.

"Look Temari, there's something I got to confess…I…lo-" Before Shikimaru could say anything else, Temari had locked lips with him and ran off. Shikimaru stared at her as she ran off. "Woah…" He said.

End Flashback 

"It was the best kiss of my life!" Temari squealed.

"And the only!" Kankuro said. "I still remember mine like it was yesterday…"

Flashback 

Kankuro was walking in Konoha, like he always would when he was annoyed at his siblings and he didn't want to be around them.

"Hey Kanky!" Someone had yelled out to him.

He turned around to see Tenten, his crush, but, he turned around a bit too fast and had locked lips with her. She pulled back and within a second found Kankuro had ran off. "Oh my…" She said.

**End Flashback.**

"Kankuro, your kiss wasn't really a kiss!" Temari said.

"Was too!" Kankuro argued.

"Was not! It was an accidental kiss!" Temari said.

"Well still it was a kiss!" Kankuro loudly yelled.

"Shutup!" Gaara yelled. "Why are you guys here anyway?"

"Because, we want you to ask Sakura out!" Temari said.

"But…" Gaara couldn't find anything to say.

"Do you know how cute it would be if you guys were together!?" Temari said.

"Yeah and we can finally be able to use fireworks again!" Kankuro yelled.

"You're never using them…I still remember the time you last used them…" Temari said.

Flashback 

Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Sakura were all sitting together on a hill, watching the night sky.

"Ok I've got a surprise for you all!" Kankuro said as he ran to the bottom of the hill.

"What is that idiot going to do?" Gaara wondered.

Fireworks flew up in the sky but so did screams and flames. Kankuro was running around like crazy as he screamed his lungs out. He was caught on fire.

"**Dial 000! Get the Fire Brigade!**" Sakura yelled.

"I'm on it!" Temari screamed as she got out her cell phone.

"Kanky! Stop drop and roll!" Sakura yelled.

"**No!** Don't do it! You'll catch the grass on fire!" Gaara yelled, but he was too late. The stupid Kankuro had already did it and now the grass was catching on fire. Everybody fled, except Kankuro who didn't notice anybody leave.

End flashback 

"It's not my fault! Sakura told me to stop drop and roll!" Kankuro yelled.

"But I told you not to!" Gaara yelled.

"Not my fault your girlfriend told me to but you told me not to too late!" Kankuro argued.

"She's **not** my girlfriend!" Gaara yelled at the top of his lungs. "Yet…" He mumbled.

"Well are you going to ask her out?" Temari asked.

"Ok fine," Gaara said. "I really want to anyway…I guess it wouldn't hurt to!" Gaara said as he picked up the telephone.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara picked up the handset and began to dial. "893845…umm…what were the next two numbers?" Gaara said.

Temari and Kankuro's mouths drop wide open.

"You're kidding right?" Temari said in disbelief.

"No, as a matter of fact I'm not," Gaara said in his 'hey look I'm a smarty-pants!' voice.

"How can you not remember your girlfriend's phone number!?" Kankuro yelled.

"She's _not _my girlfriend yet, Kankuro!" Gaara shouted.

"Well, we'll just have to try every single possible combination that begins with '893845' to call Sakura," Temari said.

"Temari, you do know if we do that, we have to do it 100 times? From 00 all the way to 99? We got to do 00, 01, 02, 03, 04 and so on all the way till 99! Now that's tiring! And we'd get so many wrong numbers," Gaara said.

"Just do it!" Temari said.

"Ok, Ok fine!" Gaara said. He put the handset to his ear and Kankuro dialled '89384500' then waited.

"Hello?" A crackly voice answered.

"Umm…Can I please talk to Sakura?" Gaara said.

"This _is _Sakura," The person said again.

"Umm…How old are you?" He said. No way could that be Sakura.

"I'm 89. Now please make it snappy, my 90th birthday is in a few minutes!" The person replied.

"Umm…bye," Gaara said as he closed.

"Who was it?" Temari said.

"A 89 old granny named Sakura," Gaara replied.

Temari and Kankuro laughed.

Gaara sighed. "Next number Kankuro," He said.

Kankuro dailed '89384501' and waited again.

"Gaga," The person from the other end of the telephone said.

"Uhh…" Gaara didn't know what to say.

"Hello? I'm sorry, my daughter took my phone," A different person said.

"Can I talk to Sakura Haruno?" Gaara asked.

"Sorry, I think you have the wrong number," The lady said.

Gaara shut the phone.

"Who was it this time? A 89 year old grandpa?" Kankuro teased.

"No, it was a baby then it's mother," Gaara said. "Temari, this isn't going to work!" He added.

"Let's just keep going!" Temari said.

"No, it's so stupid!" Gaara said.

"Oh but it's fun!" Kankuro interrupted.

"Look, let's just keep trying ok?" Temari said.

Gaara sighed. "Fine," He said.

The three sand siblings tried number and number and got grandparents after children after teenagers after adults after toddlers after doctors and you should get the point now. They were up to their last call.

"Hello, can I please speak to Sakura Haruno?" Gaara asked. This had to be the right number.

"Sorry, I think you have the wrong number," The person on the other end of the other phone said.

Gaara shut the telephone and slammed it down then yelled. "It was the bloody wrong number!" He shouted.

"Well, at least we tried," Kankuro said.

"Yeah, don't worry! It's not as if you'll never see her again!" Temari said trying to cheer up Gaara and to make him look on the bright side.

"Ah, I guess so. Well, Temari, expect high telephone bills," Gaara said.

Temari froze. "**NO!**" She yelled. She sobbed. "I was saving up for a new fan…" She said between her sobs.

"Don't worry Temari, you'll get over it," Kankuro said.

"It's all **Gaara's **fault!" Temari yelled.

"No it isn't," Gaara argued.

"Is too!" Temari replied.

"No it isn't!" He said.

"Is too!" She said.

"It isn't, because you're the one who forced me into doing all this when I never wanted to!" Gaara yelled.

"Shutup," Temari mumbled.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to think of how else to get to her," Gaara said as he sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

The three sand siblings sat down and began to think of any way to reach Sakura. All of a sudden, their thinking was distracted by the phone ringing.

Gaara picked it up. "Hello?" He said as he quickly put it on loud speaker/hands off.

"Gaa-kun!" A voice said.

All three of the sand siblings knew who it was. It was no other than Sakura Haruno.

"Hey Sakura, I've been trying to call you for ages," Gaara said.

"So have I! But the phone said you were in a different call," Sakura replied.

"Sakura-Chan!" Temari and Kankuro yelled.

"Hey!" Sakura said.

"What's your phone number?" Temari asked. "Does it begin with '893845'?"

Sakura laughed. "No you're really off! It's 92694479! Where'd you get 893845 from?" She said.

Temari glared at Gaara as Kankuro laughed.

"Well Gaara over here said it began with 893845! And we called 89384500 all the way up to 89384599!" Temari yelled.

Sakura laughed harder. "Who made you guys do that?" She asked.

"That baka Temari did!" Gaara answered.

"I didn't know that you were such an idiot and didn't even know the first 6 numbers of her phone number! And now because of your lack of memory I have to pay a very high phone bill and I won't be able to get that new fan that I wanted!" Temari complained.

"Yeah and you know what!? 89384500 is the phone number of an old granny named Sakura who is 89 but was having her 90th birthday today so she should be 90 now," Kankuro said as he laughed.

"Ha, so why'd you want to call me?" Sakura asked.

Gaara felt his heart beat faster. "Um, the reason slipped my mind," He said.

"Ha, I still remember!" Temari yelled.

Gaara glared at Temari. "I'm not ready!" Gaara whispered.

"What did he need to say, Temari?" Sakura asked sounding very curious.

"He wanted to ask you out!" Temari yelled as she grinned.

Gaara went pretty red, which is very unusual for him.

"Oh really Gaa-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Gaara said.

"Ok! I'll go with you, Gaa-kun!" Sakura replied.

"Oh, that's cool! When?" Gaara replied.

Temari and Kankuro watched as Gaara was in deep conversation with Sakura that he didn't even notice that his siblings were still around.

"Can it be in two hours?" Sakura asked.

"Ok sure, but where?" Gaara asked.

"At the Konoha cinemas!" She replied.

"Sounds good, I'll be there in exactly two hours!" He said.

"Ok great! Bye Gaa-kun! I'll see you there!" She said before closing the phone.

"Looks like Gaara has a date!" Temari said.

"And do you know what that means?" Kankuro asked.

"Oh please no!" Gaara begged.

"**It's grooming time!**" The two of them yelled as they grabbed Gaara and dragged him away from his office.

"No! Please no! What did I do for you guys to torture me like this!? I'm pleading for my life!"

Temari and Kankuro put him down on a chair and got out some nifty clothes, men's perfume, a shaver (A/N: o.o you wonder what Temari and Kankuro will get up to), aftershave and deoderant.

"Guys, what's with the shaver and aftershave?" Gaara asked.

"To take off all the hair from your underarms why else!" Temari yelled.

"But…Only girls do that Temari!" Kankuro yelled.

"Guys can do it too!" Temari argued.

"Ok, ok fine!" Kankuro said.

"You guys are _**not **_doing that for me!" Gaara yelled.

"Too bad Gaara, we are!" Temari argued.

"Yeah! And you can't stop us!" Kankuro added.

Gaara sighed. "This is going to be hell," He miserably said.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Ah, this be the last chapter! Yay or no yay? Thanx to everyone who reviewed on this story! Many thanx to xFearxOfxDeathx cause, well, you always get dedications in my stories even if u didnt really do much? but you did check over my story so I guess thats one reason y...and many thanx to mwth06 for requesting this story! If you didnt, there would be no such thing as me writing this story!

* * *

Kankuro removed Gaara's shirt.

"You know, I _can _do that myself!" Gaara yelled.

"P-u! You _do _stink! Deodorant Temari!" Kankuro yelled.

Temari chucked the deodorant to Kankuro and he began spraying it on Gaara.

"You guys are _insane_!" Gaara yelled.

Kankuro and Temari began shaving off Gaara's underarm hair.

"**Stop it!**" Gaara yelled.

His siblings ignored him. He sighed. No matter how much he'd tell them to stop, they never would. After they had removed all the thick yucky hair from under his arms, they put on the aftershave.

"I have the worst siblings ever," Gaara mumbled.

They handed him a black top with jeans and told him to put it on. He sighed and walked into a room where he changed and walked back out. As soon as he took one step, Kankuro and Temari were spraying perfume all over him.

Gaara was all ready and he immediately left to go Konoha. Eventually, he (somehow) managed to get to Konoha in less than two hours. He found Sakura. Well, more like she saw him.

"Gaara!" She yelled.

He turned around and that's when he found her. She jumped on him and gave him the biggest hug of his life.

"Hey Sakura," He greeted her.

"C'mon I got the tickets for the movie! Let's go in and watch it!" Sakura said as she handed him a ticket. They went to buy popcorn and drinks first then she grabbed his hand and took him to the room the movie was being played.

Sakura was getting teary. Tears began streaming down her eyes. Gaara sighed. Stupid romantic movie, make her cry why don't cha!? He was glad the movie had just finished.

"That was such an emotional movie!" Sakura said as she wiped her face with a tissue.

"A little _too _romantic, don't you think?" Gaara asked.

Sakura laughed. "You can never last romance can you?" She said.

They both walked outside and threw their empty drinks and popcorn boxes into the box.

"Gaara," She said.

"Yes?" He answered.

"You know, like, you know we went on a date and all," She continued.

"Yeah?" Gaara said. "Get to the point," He added.

"Well, my point is…what I'm trying to say is, are we like, together? As in boyfriend girlfriend kinda together?" She asked sounding very nervous.

"I'd like to, would you?" He said.

"Yes!" She yelled as she gave him a hug even bigger than the last.

"Ok great, well I'll see ya later!" Gaara said. He quickly gave her a peck on the cheek and set off to get back home.

He arrived home and opened the door. His siblings popped out at him.

"Gaara! What happened!?" Temari yelled.

"Yeah, c'mon fill us in!" Kankuro said.

"We went out," Gaara replied.

"Well obviously!" Temari said.

"More detail please?" Kankuro asked.

"We watched a romance movie and she got emotional," Gaara added.

"Anything else?" Temari asked.

"She's my girlfriend now," Gaara said. He quickly blocked his ears. He knew his siblings were going to scream out something.

He was right, they began screaming out 'Yay' and running around like mad. After they stopped, they returned back to Gaara. They began throwing confetti at him and singing love songs.

Gaara didn't mind what they did. All he could think about…was Sakura.


End file.
